Crazy 22 Hours
by Pixie-Alleth
Summary: Besok,orang yang dulu mencintainya dan berulang-ulang kali mencoba menunjukan perasaan-nya pada mu akan menikahi gadis lain. Selama ini selalu saja kau tidak peduli. Tapi begitu waktu mu hanya tersisa 22 jam lagi, entah apa yang akan kau perbuat untuk membuatnya kembali berpaling pada mu. (*mind to read and review?) -chapter three, the execution is UPDATE!-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genra:_Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

Main Chara: Haruno Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

* * *

Ia katakan 'aku mencintai mu', walau kau tak mendengarkannya.

Ia berkata pada seluruh orang yang ia kenal, bahwa ia mencintai mu, tapi kau berkata 'aku mencintai orang lain'

Ia menatap mu dengan seluruh rasa yang ia punya, namun kau mengacuhkannya.

Ia menyadari saat kau tersenyum, itu hal yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Kau menyakitinya berkali-kali, tapi ia seperti seorang sakit jiwa yang menikmatinya.

Ia juga pernah menangisi perasaannya yang selalu kau tolak itu.

Tapi saat kau baru menyadari perasaan yang ku punya, kau katakan padanya untuk kembali pada mu dan membatalkan pernikahannya, sekarang apa yang bisa dan akan ia lakukan?

**_Crazy 22 Hours_**

Sudah dengar kabar bahwa calon Hokage akan menikahi seorang gadis dari marga Hyuuga? Jangan bilang kau tak tahu, karena berita itu sudah terdengar hingga ke desa sebelah. Dikediaman Hyuuga sendiri tentunya semakin ramai dari biasanya, tentunya karena mempersiapkan pernikahan buat salah satu putri pewaris klan ternama di Desa Daun itu. Semua nampak begitu antusias dengan acara yang akan berlangsung esok jam sebelas siang itu.

Namun tidak buat gadis dengan surai merah muda, Sakura. Ia sendiri bingung dengan dirinya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit didadanya. 'Ayolah Sakura, kau tidak sedang patah hati karena sibodoh itu!'. Sedari tadi ia terus saja mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Seperti memberi keyakinan yang tidak ada habisnya. Rasa sakitnya semakin signifikan saat dilihatnya si rubah pirang itu berbicara dengan seseorang diujung koridor, tertawa dan nampak bahagia karena pernikahannya.

Pria itu dulu mencintainya, mengatakan berulang-ulang. Berharap pula Sakura paham akan perasaan Naruto padanya. Tapi ia tak peduli, saat itu yang ia lihat hanya seorang Uchiha, hingga ia buta dengan sekelilingnya. Ia yang tadi ingin menjejakan langkah keruang Hokage, jadi mengurungkan niatnya dan bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Jika sekalipun ia patah hati saat ini, tentu ia tak punya orang lain untuk disalahkan.

"Sakura...!" Tegur seseorang dari belakangnya. Ia jadi terlonjak sendiri karena kaget. Sasuke, orang yang dulu dibanggakannya sebagai orang yang ia cintai yang menegurnya. Suara kejutan Sakura yang memiliki desibel tinggi jelas menarik perhatian dua orang disudut lain ruangan. Mendekatinya.

"Eee..Sakura!" Tegur Naruto, orang yang sedari tadi dihindarinya. Bersama sosok yang tadi berbicara dengannya, Kakashi-sensei menatap bingung pada Sakura yang seperti tidak ingin melihatnya. Tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, tubuh gadis itu terasa membeku. Ia harus keluar dari situasi yang menyebalkan ini, membalikkan tubuh kearah jalan keluar.

"Aku mau kerumah sakit, kurasa Ino butuh bantuan ku!" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi melangkah.

"Tunggu Sakura..!" Kalimat meminta dari orang yang sebenarnya ia hindari itu sontak membuat langkahnya terhenti, ia pun harus memberikan keberanian pada dirinya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kau mau kan besok menjadi orang yang bawa cincin pernikahan ku, pendamping mempelai Hinata?"

Naruto, kau mungkin pria ter-idiot yang pernah ada. Yang benar saja, masa kau meminta gadis yang saat ini tengah patah hati karena mu untuk menjadi pendamping mempelai di pernikahan mu? Ini tak waras. Sakura terlihat mencoba untuk tetap tenang, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya sehingga ia mengangguk begitu saja.

"Kau sudah katakan pada Hinata?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang dipertahankan intonasinya.

"Tentu."

Mendapatkan jawaban itu, Sakura mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali. Ditatapannya Naruto dengan tatapan yang tak biasa. Andai pria itu menyadari bahwa ada goresan luka dari kunai beracun dari mata gadis itu. Namun tidak, sepertinya Naruto terlalu cerdas bila menyadarinya. Setelah mengucapkan pamitnya pada tiga rekannya, Sakura langsung saja melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Sakura..!" Panggilnya untuk kedua kali, membuat gadis itu harus berbalik dengan memasang senyum yang nampak sekali dibuat-buat.

"Yaa Naruto?"

"Nanti malam, sekitar jam tujuh aku akan mengadakan acara makan-makan dirumah ku, kau bisa datangkan?"

Masih dengan senyuman hambar, tanpa rasa gadis itu menanguk-angguk. "tentu, aku juga akan mengajak Ino dan yang lainnya." Ia menjawabnya dengan kecepatan ucap yang tinggi.

"Bagus..!"

"Pasti aku juga akan datang tepat waktu." tambah gadis itu lagi, seperti ia sangat bingung harus berkata apa.

"Yaa... Tentu kau harus datang tepat waktu."

Sekali lagi Sakura menganggukkan kepala "Tak ada lagi yang mau kau ucapkan, Naruto? Aku harus cepat."

Orang yang ditanya menggeleng, mendapatinya Sakura tahu bahwa sekarang ia bisa melangkah keluar sekarang. Tanpa panggilan, tanpa pencegahan dari orang yang sama.

"Sakura.!" Bukan suara Naruto, namun Sasuke yang memanggilnya. Sakura terhenti ditempatnya. Ia benar-benar merasa terjebak diwaktu yang sedang tidak tepat. Bukannya membalikkan badan, Sakura malah menghentak-hentakan kakinya beberapa kali kelantai dan pergi berlari begitu saja.

Ia harus cepat-cepat pergi, sebelum rasa didadanya semakin menyesakkan, hingga ia sulit bernapas bila terlalu lama berdekatan lelaki pemilih iris langit itu. Laporan lisan yang harusnya ia berikan pada Hokage kelima yang masih menjabat itu pun ia tunda. Tak peduli apapun, ia hanya perlu menyingkir.

"Kalian berkelahi, teme?" Sepeninggal gadis itu, Naruto membuka suara dengan langsung bertanya pada rival abadi sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Apanya yang kelahi, dobe?"

"Terus kenapa ia jadi seperti itu, aneh!" Syukurlah Naruto, setidaknya kau mampu menyadari perubahan sikap Sakura yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Mana ku tahu, aku juga baru bertemu dengannya disini."

"Kau ini bagaimana, Ia kan kekasih mu?" sekarang saatnya Kakashi-sensei yang bersuara. Mempertanyakan status hubungan mantan muridnya.

"Kekasih ku? Apa ia tak bilang pada kalian bahwa ia menolak ku?" Untuk kali ini, nada suara Sasuke nampak menurun. Ada rasa sakit yang terbalut dari kata penolakan yang ia ucapkan tadi.

Tentu ini diluar dugaan, Sakura dulu yang membanggakannya, menangisinya dan tak hentinya berharap agar ia kembali, kini bisa berpaling.

"Haaaa..?" Kedua lawan bicara marga Uchiha itu serempak bersuara demikian. Kaget juga dengan fakta yang baru didengarnya dari pemilik sharingan.

"Mungkin dia seperti itu karena ada hubungannya dengan berita pernikahan mu, dobe!"

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Siapa tahu ia patah hati pada mu, Naruto." Kakashi-sensi membarikan opsi jawaban yang mungkin lebih mudah dimengerti Naruto.

"Ia tak mungkin patah hati karena ku, sensei. Kalian tahu kan, itu mustahil" ungkap Naruto, terdengar lirih. Ia terus saja menatap dari arah perginya gadis itu.

"Kau masih memiliki perasaan padanya, dobe?" Pertanyaan yang diterimanya itu sontak membuatnya memberikan tatapan yang sulit diartikan Sasuke. Tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah memiliki wanita yang sempurna, teme!"

Sasuke ditemani Kakashi-sensei mengangguk bersamaan, tak lama keduanya berpamitan pada Naruto, Kakashi memiliki urusan yang harus ia selesaikan sebelum jam tujuh malam,sedangkan Sasuke yang harus secara rutin melaporkan diri kepada Hokage kelima. Hal ini harus ia lakukan mengingat ia adalah mantan pengkhianat desa yang kembali diberi kesempatan mengabdikan diri didesa kelahirannya.

"Jangan lupa, jam tujuh dirumah ku." Naruto mengingatkan keduanya sebelum ia ditinggal sendiri ditempat yang sama.

Sakura-chan? Patah hati karena ku? Tidak mungkin.

* * *

o

O

o

Sakura duduk sambil memengangi figura kecil ditangannya. Ditatapnya foto itu, sekali-kali jari telunjuk kanannya menyentuh kaca frame tersebut dan membuat alur mengikuti wajah dibawah jemarinya. Ia seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. Ingat saat seseorang di figura itu menjahilinya, ingat saat orang itu berkali-kali menyatakan rasa sukanya, ingat juga saat orang itu mencoba mendapatkan perhatiannya. Ia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia masih sibuk dengan dunianya, tanpa menyadari sudah ada seseorang lain dengan santainya mendudukan diri dihadapannya.

"Kalau memang cinta, kenapa kau tolak?" Suara itu jelas mengagetkan Sakura dari lamuan-nya. Memberikan tatapan menakutkan pada orang yang kini malah memasang senyum jail.

"Sudah, kau pergi sana, katakan bahwa kau juga mencintanya!" Tambahnya lagi. Sakura menjatuhkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, dipeluknya erat figura itu.

"Aku kan sudah menolaknya, Ino. Berkali-kali."

"Berkali-kali? Yang benar saja, ia baru menyatakan perasaannya sebulan yang lalu."

"Pada gadis yang lain."

"Haaah yang benar? Buaya juga lelaki itu, baru kau tolak langsung menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis lain." Sakura belum menjawab apa-apa, dalam hatinya ia menggerutui Ino, 'sebulan apanya?' gumamnya pelan.

"Aku yang salah, menolaknya tanpa memperdulikan kedepannya." Sekarang Sakura hampir meneteskan air mata, rasa penyesalan menyeruak bebas didadanya. Lebih sakit dari pada tertusuk shuriken, lebih perih dari sayatan kunai, lebih memilukan dari kehilangan nyawa. Ino yang menyadari perubahan expresi wajah Sakura langsung beranjak untuk berdiri disampingnya, dan tepat saat iamengelus pundak sakura, gadis itu akhirnya menangis.

"Pergilah, atau aku yang mengatakan bahwa aku yang mencintainya, hingga ia berpaling pada ku." Ino menenangkan sembari memberi ancaman yang tak mungkin ia lakukan.

"Silahkan, kalau kau mau si nanas kesayangan mu menikahi warga Suna!" Balas Sakura, sembari sedikit tertawa, tapi air matanya tak bisa ia hentikan. Ia bersihkan bulir air mata yang ia jatuhkan dengan punggung tangan kananya. Mencoba mendapatkan ketenangan kembali.

Ino tesenyum, merasa berhasil menghibur sahabatnya. Ia masih saja meletakkan jari-jari lentiknya pada pundak Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta Karin yang menggodanya."

"Kau mau, Karin yang baru menjadi warga kohona itu dimusuhi oleh klan Hyuuga?"

Seketika Ino menghentikan kegiatan tanganya dipundak Sakura, ia terdiam sesaat. Berpikir. Diletakkan-nya kedua tangannya disamping tubuhnya yang berdiri tegap. Benar-benar berpikir keras, dan akhirnya ia mengerti sesuatu.

"Jadi sedari tadi kau membicarakan Naruto..? Astaaagaaa..!" Sakura memberikannya tatapan bingung, dirautnya jelas sekali keheranan terhadap sahabatnya yang juga kekasih Shikamaru itu.

"Kau pikir siapa?"

"Sasuke, bodoh! Sasukeeee..!" Kesalnya Ino, karena sedari tadi pembicaraanya tidak satu arah dengan Sakura. Ia berkata apa, Sakura menjawab apa, ia berpikir tentang siapa, dan Sakura tidak memikirkan orang yang sama. Benar-benar terlihat bodoh mereka berdua. Ino yang sebal lantas langsung memilih duduk ditempatnya semula. Cemberut, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada, menyandarkan punggung disandaran kursi.

Eeh..tunggu..!

Braaaaakk..! Begitu menyadari sesuatu yang baru, Ino serta merta mendebrakkan kedua tangannya dimeja Sakura, dengan posis berdiri dan nampak _shock_. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik andalannya, membuat orang yang menerimanya menjadi bergindik ngeri.

"Kau kenapa, Ino?" Tanya Sakura saat didapatinya dari seberang meja, Ino sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan wajah kearahnya. Benar-benar nampak menyelidiki sesuatu.

"Naruto, heeh?"

Sakura langsung kalang kabut, ia berusaha keras untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan sahabatnya itu. Membuang wajah kearah rak-rak buku disudut ruangannya.

"Astagaaa..!" Dengan berucap seperti itu, Ino kembali mendudukan dirinya, namun tetap saja Sakura tidak berani menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura, tatap lawan bicara mu! Kau tidak sopan." Ino kembali memarahinya, berbicara soal tata krama yang akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan atensi sahabatnya itu, walau masih tak bersuara apa-apa. Ia biarkan suara Ino kini yang mendominasi.

Tak ada pilihan, Sakura akhirnya menjatuhkan air matanya sekali lagi, dengan terisak ia mengembalikan figura itu kedalam laci meja kerjanya. Foto saat ia masih di tim tujuh dengan Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke dan... si pembuat patah hatinya saat ini. Ino tercekat melihat Sakura untuk kedua kalinya ia menangis seperti itu, matanya yang tadi menatap dengan tajam kini berubah ikut sendu, dan berkata..

"Kau tahu ia akan menikahi Hinata besok kan, Sakura? Pertanyaannya itu dijawab dengan anggukan pasti Sakura yang masih terisak.

"Dia akan jadi suami orang, kau paham?" Sama. Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kenapa kau baru menyadari perasaan mu sekarang, menyesalkan?" Untuk pertanyaan yang ini, Sakura mengeleng. Ia idak tahu kenapa. Awalnya ia bersikap biasa saja saat mendengar penuturan dari Naruto sendiri bahwa ia dan Hinata telah terikat hubungan sebagai kekasih dibulan yang lalu. Tapi lama kelamaan, hatinya juga enggan membohongi perasaannya, dan puncak kegalauannya terjadi sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ia dengar sendiri dari orang yang sama, bahwa ia akan menikahi Hinata.

Di ingatnya expresi terkejut yang ia coba tahan saat itu, dan masih diingatnya dengan jelas sakit yang menjalari dadanya. Padahal ia menolak Sasuke sebulan yang lalu, berencana begitu bertemu si rubah pirang itu ia akan memberitahukan perasaannya.

Naas, saat bertemu dan terjadi adu mulut mengenai siapa yang harus mengatakan berita yang ingin disampaikan, Sakura mengalah, dan berita menyakitkan itu yang ia dapati. Untung ia mengalah, apabila ia memaksa, maka makin sakitlah ia.

"Kau memberikan ku pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak bisa ku jawab, Ino." Ucapnya lirih.

Itulah cinta, ia bisa datang disaat tak terduga. Ia bisa datang dan pergi begitu saja. Jadi, tak ada yang bisa disalahkan dan tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Tapi ini kasusnya berbeda, Sakura baru saja mengakui bahwa ia mencintai orang yang kurang lebih duapuluh empat jam akan menjadi suami orang, sahabat mereka sendiri. Hinata.

Mendengarnya hanya membuat Ino kembali merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dibelakangnya, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dengan gemesnya.

"Kau gadis yang jahat, Sakura." Perkataan Ino barusan benar-benar sindiran tajam, tapi Sakura tak peduli, ia terus saja mengalirkan butiran air matanya. Memejamkan matanya dan sambil terus tertunduk.

"Tapi kau sahabat ku, jadi aku mendukung mu"

Sakura menangkat kepalanya, didapatinya senyum nona Yamanaka itu mengembang sumringah. "Kau harus beritahu perasaan mu padanya, kau masih punya waktu..." Ino menghentikan ucapannya, melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjukan hampir pukul satu siang. "Kau masih punya waktu sekitar duapuluh dua jam dari sekarang, kau hanya perlu yakin."

Sakura menghela napas panjang, kembali tertunduk namun sesekali melirik sahabatnya dengan senyuman yang sama. Ino berdiri dari duduknya, bersiap untuk pergi dari ruangan Sakura.

"Padahal aku kesini untuk mengajak mu makan siang, tahu-tahu jam istirahat sudah berakhir." Sakura tersenyum mendengar keluhan sahabatnya itu.

"Ino, terimakasih."

"Kalau kau ingin berterimakasih, aku akan sangat senang bila kau benar-benar menikah dengan Naruto dan menceritakan..." Kalimat Ino menggantung. Ia malah melepaskan ikatan rambutnya, menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan dengan sok anggunnya, rambutnya yang berantakan kedepan ia kibas kebelakang dengan tangannya, memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk memegangi lehernya, dan masih meliuk-liukan tubuhnya sok seksi.

Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, tanda ia paham maksud dari sahabatnya itu, ia pun menghela napas panjang. Ino memang mesum. " Yaaa...yaaa.. Aku mengerti, sudah hentikan! Kalau Shikamaru melihatnya, ia pasti menyangka bahwa kau pecinta wanita, dan menjadikannya kedok semata."

Kontan Ino menghentikan gerakan anehnya Itu, tersenyum riang. " Oke Sakura, semoga berhasil, _ganbatte_, aku bersama doa ku menyertai mu..!" Girangnya berlebihan, yang ditangapi Sakura dengan gerakan tengan mengusir. Hushh..!Hush.._go piggy go_..!

Ino membalikan badan-nya, begitu gadis itu sampai untuk memutar knop pintu, Sakura memanggilnya kembali dan membuat si pirang itu memberikan perhatian pada orang yang tetap duduk dikursi kerjanya.

"Kenapa..?"

"Aku baru ingat, bahwa Naruto mengundang mu dan Shikamaru untuk menghadiri acara makan-makan dirumahnya, jam tujuh nanti." Ino mengangguk tanda mengerti

"Akan ku ajak juga Chouji, dia pasti senang kalau mendengar tentang makan dan makanan. Tak Masalahkan? "

"Yaa.. tentu. Malah kalau bisa kau beritahukan teman-teman yang lain." setelah yakin tidak ada lagi yang akan dikatakan Sakura, ia pun bergegas pergi.

Tinggal duapuluh dua jam, Sakura. Apa kau yakin bisa membuat Naruto kembali berpaling pada mu?!

To Be Countinued...

* * *

**A/N:**

Hiiii minnaaaa...! Alleth dateng lagi dengan fic yang ketiga, walau _Foolish Heroic_ belum selesai chapter dua-nya, _Evidense_ tamat dengan sangat _rush_, Alleth tetap kepedean bikin fic lagi. # ditabokin para readers.

Kali ini ada yang beda, apa lagi kalo bukan chara-nya. Tapi tetep, disini shikamaru dengan ino. Hehhehehee...!

Saat buat fic ini, alleth terus-menerus dengerin lagunya _Cristina Perri Feat Jason Mraz_ yang judunya _Distance_. Kata-kata liriknya yang - _Say "I love you" when you're not listening_- itu yang ngasih dikit Alleth inspirasi # senyum sok innocent lagi.

Awalnyafic ini niatnya mau _one-shoot_, tapi ditengah jalan Alleth stagnan idenya. Jadi, semoga aja ada readers atau author lain yang mau ngasih ide untuk ending fic ini#ngarepppp...!

Fic ini dijadwalkan juga cuma _two-shoot_, dan Alleth berusaha agar ending-nya ga seancur _Evidense_, gak tau kenapa Alleth ngerasa fic itu kesalahan besar diendingnya# mewek dipojokan kamar.

pasti banyak kesalahan disana-sini, typo lah, alurnya yang maksa lah, banyak lagi. So, please review...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genra:_Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

Main Chara: Haruno Sakura _and_ Naruto Uzumaki (_Slight_ ShikaIno)

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

* * *

Ia katakan 'aku mencintai mu', walau kau tak mendengarkannya.

Ia berkata pada seluruh orang yang ia kenal, bahwa ia mencintai mu, tapi kau berkata 'aku mencintai orang lain'

Ia menatap mu dengan seluruh rasa yang ia punya, namun kau mengacuhkannya.

Ia menyadari saat kau tersenyum, itu hal yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Kau menyakitinya berkali-kali, tapi ia seperti seorang sakit jiwa yang menikmatinya.

Ia juga pernah menangisi perasaannya yang selalu kau tolak itu.

Tapi saat kau baru menyadari perasaan yang ku punya, kau katakan padanya untuk kembali pada mu dan membatalkan pernikahannya, sekarang apa yang bisa dan akan ia lakukan?

**_Crazy 22 Hours_**

Sakura merasa asing sendiri, padahal saat ini yang berkumpul bersamanya dikediaman marga Uzumaki itu seluruhnya orang-orang yang ia kenal. Ia merasa canggung, sedari tadi ia diam saja tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Ruangan tamu rumah itu bising dengan suara-suara yang sudah ia sangat kenali, berisikan obrolan yang menurutnya sama sekali tidaklah menarik. Mengedarkan pandangannya keobjek-objek yang hidup disekelilingnya, namun saat edaran matanya terhenti pada pemuda berambut pirang, dadanya menjadi semakin sakit.

"Sakura..!" tegur sahabat yang berada didepannya. Hal itu membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian pada orang yang memanggilnya. Didapatinya Ino menatapnya, taklama mengangguk. Seperti mencoba memberikan keberanian dan keyakinan padanya. Sakura hanya bisa meringis, ia tak tahu harus membalas apa. Mereka akhirnya berhenti saling pandang saat Ino lebih menaruh perhatian pada sosok yang baru mendudukan diri disampingnya, kekasihnya sendiri, Shikamaru Nara.

Sakura tersenyum melihat polah tingkah Ino yang amat manja terhadap lelaki malas disampingnya, yang ditanggapi pemuda itu dengan menatap cuek kearah gadis kuncir satu itu. 'Yaa...setidaknya Shikamaru benar-benar mencintai mu, Ino.' pikirnya.

"Hinata mana, Naruto?" tanya pemuda dengan tato segitiga dipipinya, ia yang kemana-mana selalu ditemani partner kaki empatnya yang setia, mantan satu tim Hinata.

"Dia sibuk dikediaman Hyuuga."hanya itu yang jawaban dari pemuda rubah yang biasa dikenal banyak bicara itu. Yaaa...syukurlah Hinata memang tak datang, karena Sakura akan semakin terlihat kaku bila harus melihat kedua pasangan pembuat sakit hatinya yang ikut mendengar jawaban Naruto malah bisa bernapas lega, sedari tadi pikirannya kalut, andai-andai Hinata datang dan membuatnya semakin ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang sudah ia rencanakan.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." suara bariton yang amat dikenal Sakura, meminta maaf akan keterlambatan yang ia lakukan. Sasuke.

"Tak apa, Shikamaru juga baru datang." jawab Naruto sambil melirik kearah orang yang dimaksud, "Sudah terlambat, datang cuma untuk pacaran!" tambah Naruto lagi. Semua orang yang ada ditempat itu langsung tertawa, kecuali sang tersangka dan...Sakura. Gadis itu merasa candaan tersebut sama sekali tidak ada lucu-lucunya hingga sedikitpun tak merespon untuk tersenyum apalagi tertawa terbahak.

"Ini rumahku Shikamaru, ini pestaku. Seharusnya kau mengucapkan sesuatu dulu kepadaku baru duduk disebelah kekasihmu!" makin parah sindiran Naruto kepada pria nanas itu. Ino sendiri hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Shikamaru yang menjadi korban lelucon malah berkata, _"mendokusai..!"_

"Oh iya Naruto, bagaimana besok batalkan saja pernikahan mu?" Lee bersuara, dan perkataanya barusan sontak mendapatkan seluruh perhatian teman-temannya. Terutama Sakura, a merasa seperti ada orang yang berargumen sama dengannya.

"Kenapa?" bukan Naruto, melainkan pemuda dengan rambut raven berwarna biru kehitaman. Dibantu dengan tatapan heran dari seluruh orang yang ada. Lee melanjutkan, "Karena besok kita adakan dulu pernikahan Ino dan Shikamaru!" kalimat itu secara kontan membuat ruang menjadi riuh kembali, Shikamaru dijadikan bahan ejekan lagi, semua mentertawakan lelucon sindiran itu kecuali...

"Tidak bisa! Naruto besok tetap harus menikahi Hinata." suara Sakura terdengar dingin dan sukses membuat semua yang mendengarnya menghentikan tawa. Kesemua temannya kini mengalihkan perhatian pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu, memberikan tatapan heran. Sakura sendiri dengan santainya membalas satu persatu tatapan yang didapatnya. Tidak tersenyum, tatapannya tajam dan terkesan menakutkan. Sambil terus menatapi objek-objek hidup disekitarnya, tangan kanan Sakura bergerak untuk mengambil gelas berisi ocha didepannya, meminum sampai tandas isi didalam gelas itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatian.

Mengerikan, harap jangan mendekat bila masih mencintai diri sendiri!

"Ka..kami hanya bercanda, Sakura-san!" ucap Lee memberikan alasan sambil agak tergagap. Mendengarnya, Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain, kepalanya tertunduk

"Yaaa.. Aku juga bercanda..! ungkapnya dengan suara lirih, yang disambut dengan helaan lega rekannya, lalu suara tawa yang kembali ramai. Sakura sendiri terus saja merunduk-kan kepalanya, tak berani lagi membalas tatapan setiap orang, ia hampir menangis disitu. Ia tadi hanya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk kalah dan menyerah, namun saat matanya beradu dengan Naruto, ia menjadi lebih tidak bisa untuk putus asa.

"Astaga Sakura, kau membuat jantung kami hampir lepas." respon Naruto, dan suara itu semakin membuat Sakura terpuruk. Naruto, kau bodoh. Kau memang bodoh!

Hanya Ino, gadis itu sedari tadi tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya terhadap sahabatnya. Mencoba membayangkan saat ini ia yang berada dalam posisi Sakura, ia pasti juga akan begitu, atau mungkin lebih parah lagi. Sambil berpikir mengenai merasa-rasanya, tanpa ia sadari jemari kirinya memegangi rompi jounin pemuda berambut nanas, Ino kenapa kau jadi ikut galau?

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatapi jam dinding yang terpajang didepannya untuk sesaat, dan tertunduk lagi. Waktunya telah berkurang sekitar delapan jam dari duapuluh dua yang ia punya. Ia semakin resah, ia semakin banyak menimbang, ia sadar harus cepat tapi ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Ini bukan seperti menulis sebuah cerita yang bisa dimulai bagian awalnya sesuka penulisnya, ini adalah tindakan langsung yang harus dipikirkan matang-matang sebelum dilakukan.

"Naruto, mana sakenya? Masa sedari tadi kau hanya menyuguhkan kami ocha? Kita ini sudah tua, jadi sudah sangat wajar untuk.."

"Oke..oke..!Sebentar." Naruto menyela sebelum Chouji menuntaskan kata-katanya, ia sudah sangat mengerti dan bergerak meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Berjalan kearah dapur seorang diri, dan keluar lagi membawa beberapa botol kecil berisi sake. Jika ada Tsunade disini, maka semuanya akan habis diminum nona tua Senju itu. Untung saja kesibukannya dalam mengurus kepemunduran dirinya sebagai Hokage kelima membuatnya terus berkutik dengan pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan sebelum mangkir dari tugas.

"Oh, sayangnya aku lagi diet." alasan mati Kakashi-sensei, ia pasti berkata seperti itu karena tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya pada orang lain saat sedang memakan atau meneguk sesuatu. Sayang, padahal ajang ini juga digunakan Naruto untuk bisa membuka topeng sang sensei. Saat Kakashi- sensei mabuk berat, ia akan menurunkan topeng diwajah Kakashi dan memotretnya, dan menjadikannya hadiah tersendiri dipernikahannya besok.

_Naughty_ Naruto!

* * *

o

O

o

Acara yang diisi dengan makanan, minuman dan permainan kartu hingga shogi itupun terus berlanjut hingga sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam. Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke memilih untuk duluan meninggalkan acara kecil-kecilan yang diadakan dikediaman calon Hokage itu. Lalu yang tersisa masih melanjutkan kegiatan yang sama. Sakura sendiri lebih banyak diam. Bosan, dengan sangat berani ia menghabiskan satu botol penuh sake yang sedari tadi menganggur diatas meja. Tubuhnya sedikt bergindik merasakan manis pahit minuman tersebut.

Ia melihat kearah Naruto yang saat ini sibuk berkonsentrasi dengan kartu-kartu dihadapannya. Menundukan kepalanya sekali lagi, hingga didengarnya...

"Capek, aku berhenti..!" ujar Naruto sambil membuang kartu kemeja yang dipenuhi kartu-kartu lain dibawahnya. Pemuda itu beranjak berdiri, meregangkan tubuhnya dan bergerak untuk mendudukan dirinya ditempat lain. Sakura agak terperanjat begitu dihadapannya Naruto mengambil tempat. Ia menjadi salah tingkah.

"Na..Naruto, dapurmu dimana? Aku kebanyakan minum sake, jadi aku butuh air putih." alasan, padahal ia hanya ingin punya alasan untuk beranjak, dan saat kembali sudah mendudukan diri ditempat yang berbeda.

"Didapur, aku juga agak pusing karena efek sake. Jadi, ayo kedapur!"

Habislah sudah, ia tidak punya alasan lain untuk menolak. Keduanya berdiri secara bersamaan dan bejalan meninggalkan beberapa teman-temannya yang tidak menaruh perhatian pada keduanya sama sekali. Ino kedatangan sikap usilnya, secara mengendap-endap ia mengikuti Sakura dan Naruto kearah ruangan belakang.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menjadi pendamping mempelai Hinata besok?"Naruto kembali membuka percakapan sesampainya ditampat tujuan keduanya. Dengan santainya ia menduduki meja makan sambil meneguk air mineral digelasnya. Sakura sendiri, menyandarkan diri dihadapan pemuda pirang dengan kornea _blue sky_ itu.

"Begitulah." jawab singkatnya sembari memberikan senyum yang dibuatnya agar nampak alami.

"Syukurlah kalau be..."

"Tak kusangka kau bisa berpaling dariku!" selaan Sakura itu sukses membuat Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia tertegun dan menatapi Sakura dengan intens, "Kau bercanda..!" terka-nya yang membuat ia dan Sakura tertawa pelan secara bersamaan.

"Bagaimana bila aku tak bercanda?" Naruto tersenyum mendengarkan pertanyaan itu. Dihelanya napas pendek," Maka sebaiknya kau tidak menolak ku sedari dulu!" dijawabnya seperti itu karena dipikirnya Sakura masih mempertahankan candaannya. Sakura tak lagi menampakkan senyumnya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pasti.

"Bagaimana bila aku menyesali penolakanku terdahulu, dan menerimamu saat ini?" dilihat Naruto tatapan Sakura yang berisikan bahwa ia sedang tidak bercanda. Naruto tersenyum kecut, "Maka aku perlu bukti!"

Kalimat tanya jawab dari bagaimana-maka itu terhenti, saat Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada pemuda dihadapannya. Dekat dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya kedada bidang objek hidup didepannya. Naruto tak dapat bersuara, dilihatinya saja apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Jantungmu berdetak cepat, Naruto. Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, Sakura sudah menarik baju pemuda itu dan mencium bibirnya. Naruto sedikit terkaget. Namun bukannya mendorong tubuh Sakura atau menjauhkan dirinya sendiri, ia malah menurunkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri, membalik tubuh tubuh gadis itu dan mendudukannya diatas meja. Terus membalas ciuman yang diberikan padanya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku, kan?" lepas sesaat untuk menarik pasokan oksigen, Sakura masih sempat mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang mungkin bersifat retoris itu. Tidak menjawab, Naruto malah kembali menciumi gadis didepannya. Tidak tahu apakah ini efek mabuk dari sake, atau ia yang memang menginginkan-nya.

Ino yang dengan sengaja melihat kejadian itu jelas membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Tak menyangka hal yang saat ini ia lihat akan terjadi.

"Ino..!"tegur pelan dari suara bariton kekasihnya, kontan membuat gadis itu terperanjat. Menyadari bahwa ia harus menutupi apa yang ia ketahui dari kekasihnya, ia langsung memeluk tubuh Shikamaru, berharap kekasihnya tidak memaksa untuk melihat apa yang ia sembunyikan. Shikamaru bungkam menerima pelukan itu, "Aku merindukanmu!" Ino beralasan.

Aneh bagi Shikamaru, tiba-tiba kekasihnya bisa semanis ini. Ia balas saja pelukan dari pacarnya itu, Ino yang sepertinya terbuai tak menyadari bahwa kepala Shikamaru tersimbul sedikit kearah dapur, mendapati apa yang kekasihnya sembunyikan. Ini suatu pelajaran penting, bahwa jangan sesekali mencoba membodohi manusia jenius! Hasilnya sia-sia.

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukan Ino, dan berjalan mengikuti arah datangnya ia tadi. Ino yang tidak melihat sosok kekasihnya lagi, lantas melanjutkan aktivitas intipnya. Masih dengan pemandangan sebelumnya yang ia dapati. 'Aku hanya minta diceritakan, tapi kenapa malah melihat sendiri?' gumamnya dalam hati.

Kedua manusia didapur sendiri menghentikan aktivitas nakalnya, menautkan kening mereka berdua, dan keduanya memejamkan mata dengan napas terengah. Sakura membuka matanya terlebih dahulu, mendapati Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya. Secara spontan ia mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk menjauh. Dengan tangan kanannya, gadis itu menutupi mulutnya.

"Aku minta maaf!" ucapnya, menurunkan diri dari duduknya diatas meja, dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto sendiri yang juga menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sakura..!" suara Ino memanggil, namun hanya langkah satu orang saja yang menjauh pergi. Ino yang sedari tadi diam dipersembunyiannya, akhirnya menampak-kan wujud sempurnanya dihadapan Naruto. Naruto sendiri terus saja menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, tak bersuara apa-apa.

"Aku akan mengejar Sakura." setelah mengucapkannya, Ino melangkah keluar guna mengejar sahabatnya. Ia tidak mendapati Sakura diruangan tengah bersama teman-temannya yang lain, ia yakin sahabatnya telah pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki itu belum lama. Ditemani Shikamaru, ia mencoba menghentikan langkah Sakura.

Ino akan berhasil mengejar Sakura apabila tidak...

"Ino, biarkan Sakura..!" ujar Shikamaru, membuat Ino mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan didapur. Lagipula sikapmu sedari awal aneh sekali, kau memegangi rompiku sambil melamun." tak dapat memberikan tangggapan apa-apa, Ino terdiam.

"Kau mau mengejar Sakura dan meyakinkan tindakannya itu benar, maka kau salah!"

"Kenapa? Aku yakin Naruto juga pasti masih memiliki perasaan pada Sakura. Jadi apa salahnya?"

"Salahnya, kau tidak memperdulikan perasaan Hinata!" jawaban kekasihnya itu membuat Ino terdiam, ia kalah telak.

"Sakura sahabatmu, kau peduli pada perasaannya. Tapi Hinata juga sahabatmu, lalu kenapa kau tidak peduli padanya?" Ino kembali bungkam, ia mulai berpikir letak kebenaran apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu. Kenapa ia jadi lupa pada Hinata? Sekarang ia merasa sebagai kawan yang tidak adil, pilih kasih.

"Kau hanya membayangkan dirimu pada posisi Sakura, tapi kau lupa menempatkan diri sebagai Hinata."

"Maaf. Tapi bisakah kita keapartemen Sakura? Aku janji takkan memihak." sekarang Shikamaru yang terdiam, tak dapat menolak permintaan gadisnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap Ino menepati janjinya itu.

* * *

o

O

o

Semua orang sudah meninggalkan kediaman seorang Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda itupun telah membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Bukannya tidur, ia malah terus saja memikirkan hal yang ia lakukan didapur tadi. Disentuhnya bibirnya, dan teringat Sakura. Padahal ia harus bersiap untuk acaranya besok siang, namun kejadian tapi sukses membuat otaknya terus berpikir keras. Entah kenapa, ia sepertinya harus mendapatkan penjelasan dari Sakura. Ia bangkit dari pembaringannya, melepaskan piyama dan menggantinya dengan pakaian andalannya.

Selama diperjalanan kerumah gadis yang ia maksud, otaknya semakin keras berpikir. Ia menyadari esok ia akan jadi suami seseorang, tapi kenapa malam ini ia malah mencium bibir gadis lain. Sesampainya diapartemen Sakura, tanpa ragu ia mengetuk pintu apartemen gadis dengan mahkota merah muda itu.

Kreet..! Pintu terbuka, dan ia mendapati sahabat gadisnya yang membuka-kan pintu, "Kau mencari Sakura? Ia ada didalam kamarnya."

Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto melangkahkan kaki kedalam, mendapati Shikamaru yang duduk diruang tamu.

"Kalian tidak melakukan hal mesum disini, kan?"

"Setidaknya tidak didapur." jawaban Shikamaru tadi sama seperti lemparan batu besar, dan mengenai tepat dikepala Naruto. Shikamaru nampak membalas sindiran yang diterimanya tadi dari Naruto. Pemuda yang dibalas sindirannya itu malah tersenyum kecut pada Ino yang memasang tampang polos.

"Ayo, kuantar kekamar Sakura."

Naruto berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Ino, ia dan otaknya sibuk mencari kata apa yang akan ia ucapkan nanti.

"Sakura..!" panggil Ino, yang ditanggapi Sakura beberapa saat kemudian dengan membuka pintu kamarnya. Namun begitu ia menemukan sosok Naruto, seketika gadis itu kembali menutup pintunya.

"Biar aku sendiri yang membujuknya keluar. Kau dan Shikamaru, bisa kan tidak ikut campur dulu?"

"Oke..!" ucap Ino danlangsung tanpa menunggu kata usiran selanjutnya, ia menyingkir. Sepeninggal Ino, Naruto sesaat bungkam.

Tok..tok..! Ia mengetuk pintu, "Balas ketukanku agar aku tahu kau tepat dibalik pintu ini dan mendengarkan aku!"

Tok..tok..! Respon Sakura dari dalam.

"Tolong jawab aku, kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa?" balas Sakura dari balik pintunya. Benar-benar konyol mereka berdua ini, apa sulitnya bagi Naruto untuk mendobrak pintu tipis itu? Namun ia tak lakukan karena ia juga yakin tidak sanggup berbicara bila menatap sosok yang sekarang dibalik pintu itu.

"Kenapa baru sekarang, kau sadar?"

"Aku tak tahu, aku juga tidakberharap seperti ini."

"Kau selalu saja mempermainkanku!"

"Aku tak pernah mempermainkan siapapun." katanya dengan suara yang amat sendu. Didalam Sakura sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan bulir airmatanya. Ia menangis.

"Kau mempermainkan ku, dari dulu. Saat aku berkata aku mencintaimu, tapi kau tak mendengarkan ku. Semua orang tahu aku menyukaimu, tapi kau menyukai orang lain. Aku menunggumu untuk berpaling padaku, tapi kau tidak pernah datang!" berkata itu, Naruto dengan pukulan ringan memukul pintu Sakura. Sesaat disandarkan keningnya pada daun pintu, lalu berdiri tegap kembali.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku senang kau membalasnya!"

Brak..!Pintu terbuka, Sakura akhirnya mau bertemu pandang dengan pemuda rubah itu.

"Kalau begitu, jangan menikahi Hinata. Aku mohon..!"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa."

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan suara yang agak meninggi.

"aku masih mencintaimu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa?"

"Karena aku takut. Bila aku membatalkan pernikahan ini begitu saja, aku tidak akan menjadi Hokage karena semua orang akan mengecapku pecundang, dan tidak ada seorang Kage dimuka bumi ini yang seorang pecundang!" jawabnya dengan ikut menjatuhkan air mata. Terdengar lirih, tentu amat sangat menyakitkan bagi Naruto bila harus kehilangan mimpi terbesarnya. Menjadi seorang Hokage seperti mendiang ayahnya.

"Apa hanya itu yang kau pedulikan?" Sakura bertanya, ditemani airmata yang terus saja mengalir, tak ada hentinya.

Naruto jeda sesaat, mengambil napas, menundukan kepalanya.

"Karena itu mimpiku, Sakura!" mendapatkan jawaban itu Sakura hanya dapat membuang wajahnya kearah lain, air matanya semakin deras menitik dipipinya, "pergilah!"

Naruto mengangguk-kan kepalanya pelan, berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan wanita yang ia cintai begitu saja. Bodoh Sakura! Kenapa kau memintanya untuk pergi, harusnya kau bisa membuatnya tinggal disitu dan meyakinkan dia bahwa kau yang terbaik untuknya.

"Esok, bila kau mau datang kepernikahan ku, aku akan sangat bahagia!" Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, Naruto mengucapkan kata itu. Benar adanya,bahwa Naruto adalah orang teridiot sedunia. Bisa-bisanya ia mengharapkan kedatangan gadis yang ia tolak?

Sakura terus saja menangis, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu. Pandangannya menjadi tidak menentu, ia terus mencari bayangan objek yang baginya tepat untuk dijatuhkan diretinanya, sambil terus saja terisak. Naruto berjalan keluar, didapatinya sepasang kekasih yang duduk disofa. Ooh, bukan sepasang yang duduk disofa. Karena hanya Ino yang bersikap tegap pada duduknya, sedangkan Shikamaru sudah tertidur dengan kepala berpangku pada paha Ino.

Pemuda itu beranjak begitu saja, tanpa menegur Ino yang menatapnya bingung. Ia akan sukses menjauh dari kediaman nona Haruno itu apabila tidak dicegah suara Ino yang memanggilnya, membuatnya berbalik.

"Apa kau mencintai Sakura?" Naruto belum menjawab, ia menghela napas pendek.

"Kurasa tidak perlu menjadi sejenius pacar mu untuk menyadarinya."

"Aku ingin tahu jawaban mu, bukan dari pemikiran orang lain!"

Jeda sesaat lagi, "Ya, aku mencintainya!" setelah menjawab itu, Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya. Ino sepertinya menepati janjinya untuk tidak memihak pada siapapun, maka ia biarkan Naruto pergi tanpa ada niat memanggilnya kembali dan memintanya mempertimbangkan Sakura.

"Kita pulang, kurasa aku sudah menemukan cara yang tepat untuk mengakhiri permasalahan mereka dengan baik." suara Shikamaru terdengar dari belakang. Ino berbalik, mendapati kekasihnya masih dengan tampang malas yang tersenyum, percaya bahwa solusi yang akan diberikan oleh manusia dengan IQ-200 itu akan baik untuk semuanya, atau setidaknya untuk kalangan mayoritas.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N:**

Akhirnya chapter duanya selesai juga. Hmm... Padahal niatnya cuma dua chapter, tapi begitu dibuat malah bakal jadi three shoot! Seperti biasa, kehilangan ide lagi ditengah jalan penulisan cerita. Tiba-tiba stagnan, gak tau mau ngelanjutin ngetik apa.# author ga konsisten...!

Ooh, iya...! Terimakasih pada semua teman-teman yang sudah mau membaca chapter satu fic ini, memberikan review, nge-fave, nge-follow. Jujur, saya takjub begitu mendapati responnya jauh lebih banyak dari pada foolish heroic saat chapter pertama. Padahal fic itu jauh lebih memakan banyak pikiran.#sesi curhat ga penting.

Fic ini, pasti saya selesaikan dichapter tiga. Penentuan ceritanya disitu, ntar. Jadi stagnan beberapa hari dulu nyari ide buat eksekusinya dan mencari ide buat kelanjutan F_oolish Heroic_, serta _Sweet September_ yang biar ga terlalu seperti cerita general#kebanyakan peer.

Biar bagaimanapun, Alleth sadar bahwa fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Jadi, saya minta tolong pada semua yang telah membaca fic Alleth ini untuk memberikan tanggapan mengenai kekurangan, apa saja yang harus diperbaiki, dan juga motivasi-nya yaa? #ngarep akut!

So, review pleaseee...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genra:_Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

Main Chara: Haruno Sakura _and_ Naruto Uzumaki (_Slight_ ShikaIno)

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

* * *

**_Crazy 22 Hours_**

Tinggal satu jam dari duapuluh dua yang Sakura miliki untuk dapat membuat orang yang dulu mencintainya kembali. Sayangnya, semua sudah terjawab semalam saat ia sendiri mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Ia tidak menepati janjinya untuk bisa menjadi _bridemaids_ calon penganti wanita. Sakura sendiri lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi di ruang kerjanya, walau saat ini rumah sakit seperti tidak membutuhkan kehadiranya.

Ia meringkuk di atas kursinya, sembari memeluk sebuah figura yang fotonya diambil bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia menangis, tentu ia memiliki alasan kuat untuk menitikan air mata. Sakura patah hati, ia terlalu patah hati hingga tidak mampu menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Di tengah isaknya, sesekali ia menarik napas mendalam dan menghembuskanya secara perlahan. Butiran air matanya berjatuhan dari dasar, tanda bahwa rasa perih teramat mengilukan. Ia masih saja melakukan cara yang sama berulang-ulang, berharap rasa sakit di dadanya dapat sedikit meredam.

Beberapa kali ia memanggil-manggil nama yang sama, terus-menerus secara monoton. Diselangi dengan ucapan maaf bertubi-tubi, "Naruto, maaf! Maaf." hanya itu suara yang mampu ia katakan bersamaan dengan tangis yang seakan tidak akan pernah berhenti. Terlalu menyakitkan melepaskan orang yang dicintai untuk menikahi gadis lain, sedangkan orang itu masih saja memiliki rasa seperti ia mencintanya.

Braak..!

Bunyi suara pintu terbuka dengan kasarnya, dan tepat di ambang pintu sekarang adalah sosok yang sangat Sakura kenali. Kekasih Shikamaru Nara, gadis bermarga Yamanaka. Ino tanpa membuang banyak waktu langsung saja berjalan mendekati Sakura, ia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di bangku yang berhadapan langsung dengan gadis musim semi itu. Menghela napas pendek, berupaya mengingat dan memilih kata yang tepat untuk diuraikan.

Gadis pirang itu nampak gugup, ia kembali menghembuskan dapat panjang setelah menghirup secara mendalam. Ia takut salah ucap, yang mengakibatkan semuanya jadi semakin berantakan. Akhirnya, ia bisa menemukan keberadaan Sakura setelah mencari hampir setiap sisi desa. Awalnya gadis itu tidak yakin sahabatnya akan berada pada ruangan yang saat ini ia menemukan Sakura. Di pikirnya, Sakura sudah pergi menjauh entah kemana. Yaa, ia memang mempersulit dirinya sendiri dengan pemikiran hiperbolanya.

"Kau harus hentikan pernikahan itu, Sakura." tidak tahu apakah benar kalimat pertama yang diucapkan gadis bersurai pirang itu. Ia berkata dengan penekanan walau suaranya terdengar pelan. Sakura memberikan sebuah gelengan kepala yakin sebagai respon awalnya, air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Tidak mungkin, Ino. Semuanya terlambat."

"Belum Sakura, kau masih punya waktu sejam lagi. Pergilah!" Ino memerintahkan seraya menyemangati sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata, Ino."

"Aku pun tidak mau membuat Hinata semakin sakit." jawaban dari Ino mampu membuat Sakura memberikan atensi sepenuhnya pada kekasih pemuda Nara itu. Sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kalimat yang baru saja terucap dari mulut sahabatnya, bahwa Ino memintanya untuk membatalkan pernikahan itu untuk Hinata.

"Kau sahabatku, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakitimu. Hinata juga teman baikku, dan aku pun tidak akan membiarkanya dilukai siapapun." Sakura semakin tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan dari Ino kali ini. Ino sendiri, malah mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin mendekati ke arah Sakura, dengan kedua tangan menyilang di meja sebagai penahan beban tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi teman yang pilih kasih Sakura..." Ino kembali bersuara, ia sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya untuk dibiarkan menggantung.

"Aku datang kesini, juga karena Hinata." Sakura terdiam, satu bulir air matanya terjatuh ke pipi, tapi raut mukanya nampak serius mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata dinikahi oleh pria kurang ajar, yang masih mencintai temanku yang lain."

Gadis dengan mahkota merah muda itu menyeka air matanya, berusaha untuk semakin dapat memfokuskan perhatian pada sosok di depanya. Ino malah beranjak berdiri, berjalan dan terhenti di sampingnya, memegangi kedua pundak Sakura dengan masing-masing tanganya.

"Kalau kau juga peduli pada Hinata, maka jangan biarkan ia dinikahi pria yang tidak sadar bahwa bukan Hinata yang harusnya ia peristri."orang yang diajak bicara itu terdiam, memikirkan baik-baik apa yang baru saja diterima oleh indera audiotorinya. Berpikir dengan keras letak kebenaran yang disampaikan seorang ahli pengendali pikiran.

Sakura seketika beranjak berdiri, memberikan tatapan yang berbeda sebelumnya kepada objek hidup di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum, mengangukan kepalanya, lantas berlari begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Ino, sepeningal Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia menyadari eksistensi lain yang berada tepat di jendela ruangan itu. Detik kemudian, memberikan atensi pada pria berambut nanas yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya di ambang jendela, tersenyum sangat manis.

"Sudah kulakukan, Shikamaru. Sekarang, kurasa kita harus menyelesaikanya," ujar gadis itu, sembari mendekati pemudanya yang masih di posisi yang sama. Shikamaru beranjak untuk benar-benar memasuki ruangan itu. Ia mengelus puncak kepala gadisnya, sembari memberikan senyuman tipis.

"Kau mau akhir yang bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tangan masih berada di pucuk kepala Ino. Ino mendapati pertanyaan dari kekasihnya memberikan seulas senyum manis. Bukanya memberikan jawaban, Yamanaka itu malah mengedipkan mata sebelah kananya, dan masih dengan seulas senyum bertengger di bibirnya.

Shikamaru menghela napas pendek, dengan otak jeniusnya ia mampu mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan gadisnya. Seraya berujar, "_mendokusei!"_ ia menarik tangan Ino untuk meninggalkan ruang kerja seorang Haruno Sakura.

* * *

o

O

o

Ruangan ini amat ramai dengan berbagai suara-suara di setiap sudutnya. Hampir seluruh keluarga Hyuuga sudah berkumpul di tempat itu, bahkan adanya klan lain yang di undang sebagai tamu menambah maraknya suara bising di aula ini. Tidak untuk Naruto, ia terdiam sendiri dengan busana pengantin pria adat khas marga Hyuuga, kimono khusus mempelai pria dengan warna abu-abu gelap.

Kimono yang terlihat sangat menawan dengan beberapa corak bergambar dedaunan, yang mungkin terinspirasi dari nama desa mereka yang merujuk arti daun. _Hakama_ hitam dan _haori _yang juga ikut terpasang di tubuhnya, membuat ia nampak jauh berbeda dengan penampilan biasanya. Bahkan, _hitai-ate_ yang biasa setia menemani di keningnya, untuk sekarang mungkin ia simpan di dalam lemari bajunya.

Naruto sendiri malah melamukan satu hal. Padanganya mengarah ke bawah, tapi tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar dijatuhi oleh netranya. Ia seperti sedang menimbang sesuatu, namun rasanya tidak akan ada orang yang menyadari perubahan prilaku manusia hiperaktif satu ini. Entah apa yang ada dalam benaknya, ia hanya mencoba untuk berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ini keputusan yang tepat.

Beberapa kawan seperjuanganya datang menghadiri upacaranya, memberikan sebuah teguran ringan yang hanya ia balas dengan seulas senyum. Sungguh, tidak seperti biasanya ia seperti itu. Orang lain menganggapnya hanya sebuah kegugupan semata menjelang ikrar pernikahan, dan itu dianggap wajar.

"Haaii... Naruto!" seseorang yang amat ia kenali baru saja datang mendekatinya, memberikan sapa sekaligus sebuah tepukan ringan di pundaknya.

"Sai..?" akhirnya ada juga yang mampu mengalihkan atensinya, yang sedari tadi tidak tahu terfokus pada apa. Membalas senyuman unik Sai, "kau baru pulang dari misimu?" ia melanjutkan tanya. Orang yang ditanya hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai respon awal,"aku langsung kemari begitu mendengar kabar dari _Godaime-sama_."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, tanggapan yang mampu ia berikan hanya seulas senyum. Perhatian Naruto lantas tertuju pada pintu masuk ke ruangan dimana saat ini ia berada. Tepatnya, aula utama khusus marga Hyuuga. Ini dia jawabanya, ia tahu siapa yang ia tunggu hingga membuatnya seperti orang linglung saja, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah orang yang ditunggu memiliki harapan yang amat kecil untuk mau menginjakan kaki di lokasi yang sama denganya.

Sai agak menyingkir, ia memilih untuk bergabung dengan kawan-kawanya yang lain. Seolah ia membiarkan Naruto sibuk dengan rasa _nerveous_. Sakura takkan datang, gadis itu tidak mungkin akan menepati janjinya untuk mau menjadi pendampang mempelai wanita. Harapan yang sia-sia, dan ia jauh lebih tahu dari pada siapa pun.

Pendeta yang telah diundang untuk mengikrarkan janji pasangan sudah menempati diri di depan altar, pria tua dengan beberapa orang lainya mengenakan baju yang tentunya sudah menjadi ciri utama seorang biksu. Naruto sedari tadi hanya memposisikan diri tepat di sudut kanan ruangan, ia menyendiri dengan arah netra yang perpindah-pindah dari satu direksi ke direksi lain.

Hingga didapatinya, Hokage kelima yang berinisiatif mundur dari jabatan setelah sebulan pernikahannya. Tsunade tentu tidak datang sendiri, semua orang tahu ke mana pun ia pergi pasti akan ditemani oleh Shizune. Untuk yang satu ini, Naruto mau beranjak dari posisinya. Ia berjalan mendekati arah datangnya Tsunade, tepat di hadapan nona tua Senju itu ia memberikan sebuah penghormatan dengan membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah..! Tak perlu seformal itu, lagipula ini acaramu."kalimat itu yang diberikan si Hokage kelima dengan sebuah tepukan tangan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Yooo, Naruto..!"satu lagi orang yang tak asing menegurnya, dan saat ia menengok ke arah datangnya suara, ia langsung memberikan senyum sumringah andalanya begitu dilihat Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Sasuke yang menjad tamu selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana, kau sudah siap?" Sasuke kini yang memberikan tanya begitu berhadapan langsung dengan rival abadinya itu. Sebelum yang ditanya memberikan jawaban, terlebih dahulu Naruto tersenyum sumringah sebagai respon awalnya.

"Siap untuk apa, _teme_?" sial bagi Sasuke, ternyata senyum itu tidak mengartikan tanggapan bahwa lawan bicaranya mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Salahnya, bertanya setengah-setengah pada pemuda rubah yang selalu ia sebutan dobe, yang berarti bodoh.

Sasuke sedikit menghela napas pelan, ia mencoba mereduksi emosinya. Tentu ia menyadari akan sangat tidak etis berkelahi di sebuah acara pernikahan, apalagi lawanya adalah pemilik kemeriahan tersebut.

"Siap dengan pernikahanmu, _dobe_." Sasuke terpaksa memperjelas tanya-nya, dengan penuh penekanan dikata terakhirnya.

"Oh, tentu saja!" Naruto menjawab, kedua ibu jarinya teracung ke atas, ditambah dengan seulas bentuk bibir yang meruncing di tiap ujungnya. Tersenyum sumringah.

"Apa kabar, Naruto?" alangkah senangnya Naruto begitu mendapati sahabat dari desa Suna yang juga seorang Kazekage datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk pernikahanya. Gaara, ditemani dengan dua saudara kandungnya berjalan memasuki gedung untuk langsung berjabat tangan dengan teman baiknya.

"Baik, Gaara-_sama_."

"Tidak perlu sehormat itu! Kudengar sebulan setelah acaramu, kau akan diangkat menjadi Hokage."

"Begitulah, Gaara-_chan_."bukan suara orang yang ditanya yang menjawab, melainkan orang yang berniat mangkir dari tugasnya sebagai Kage.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau dan saudara-saudaramu menemaniku untuk meminum sake? Yaaa... sebelum aku berhenti jadi Hokage," tanpa persetujuan orang yang dimaksud, si nona tua Senju yang pecinta sake itu sudah terlebih dahulu menarik lengan baju Gaara. Membuat pemuda pemilik tato _AI_ di kening kiri berserta saudaranya mengikuti ajakan Tsunade untuk duduk ala prasmanan dengan meja bundar di hadapanya.

Naruto tersenyum simpul, dengan direksi terus mengarah pada Gaara yang seperti diperkosa untuk meminum secawan penuh minuman keras kesukaan _Godaime-Hokage_ itu. Ia bahkan masih di posisi yang sama saat Kakashi dan Sasuke juga sudah berpindah tempat yang dikhususkan untuk tamu.

"Naruto-kun..!" panggil seseorang dari arah samping kananya, sekaligus memberikan sebuah tepukan ringan di pundaknya. Calon mertuanya datang, guna menyampaikan sesuatu padanya, "acara akan segera dimulai."kalimat sederhana itu mampu menyentak Naruto, ia menjadi sedikit terlihat gelagapan sendiri.

"Bukankah acara akan dilangsungkan tepat jam sebelas? Ini masih sekitar jam sepuluh lewat." Naruto berkata, arah pandanganya jatuh pada jam besar yang bertengger manis pada dinding aula itu.

"Sebaiknya acara dilangsungkan secepatnya, Naruto-kun." Naruto sedikit menghela napas pelan, dan memberikan sebuah anggukan tanda persetujuanya. Ia memberikan senyum yang nampak biasa, entah kenapa ada suatu rasa perih yang colos di dalam dadanya. Mencoba memberikan respon senatural mungkin yang ia bisa.

"Pergilah ke depan altar!" perintah selanjutnya dari calon ayah mertua, membuat pemuda rubah itu untuk kedua kalinya memberikan tanggapan yang sama.

"Aku rasa sudah tidak ada tamu, jadi aku akan menutup pintu aula ini terlebih dahulu." jangan percaya bahwa ia tulus mengatakanya, ia hanya berusaha untuk mengulur waktu. Tapi anehnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu alasan tepat mengapa ia melakukanya.

Hiashi memberikan senyum tipis, lantas meninggalkan orang yang sebentar lagi menikahi putrinya seorang diri. Naruto berjalan dan berdiri tepat di ambang pintu, netranya tertuju lurus pada akses jalan untuk tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Ia seakan menunggu sesuatu. Aah..! Bukan sesuatu, tapi lebih tepatnya seseorang. Naruto sebenarnya tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya, hanya ia terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya.

Kedua tanganya sudah berada pada tiap ruas pintu yang terbelah dua untuk terbuka lebar, kakinya seketika terasa lunglai, dan rentangan tanganya seolah membantu agar tubuhnya tetap berdiri tegap. Kepalanya tertunduk, helaan napas terdengar begitu berat. Diangkatnya kepala, dan langsung mengarahkan netra pada objek yang sama. Namun, hanya kehampaan untuknya yang ada.

Ia memundurkan satu langkahnya ke belakang dengan mata kembali terpejam, yang secara bersamaan kedua tanganya terayun untuk menutup pintu. Membalikan tubuh, dan begitu ia membuka kedua matanya, ia mendapati Hinata sudah menunggunya di depan altar.

Cantiknya Hinata,ia dengan _Shiromuku_ berwarna putih bermotif bunga yang terpasang manis di tubuhnya, memberikan kesan yang benar-benar begitu anggun. Ditambah pula asesoris seperti _obi _berwarna abu-abu tua, rambut yang tersanggul ditemani k_anzashi_ bermotif lambang keluarga Hyuuga, juga semakin terlihat imut dengan t_abi_ serta _geta_ yang menghiasi kakinya.

Wanita itu, sempurna!

Naruto tersenyum, berjalan mendekati mempelainya dan menempatkan diri tepat di samping kanan Hinata. Dilihatnya juga Hanabi yang membawa cincin pernikahan mereka, dan kembali teringat pada orang yang semestinya menempati posisi itu. Haruno Sakura.

"Baiklah, acara akan segera dimulai." ucapan biksu di hadapan Naruto menginstruksi lamunan pemuda itu. Memberikan senyuman, dan memposisikan diri sebaik-baiknya di depan pria tua itu.

Sang pendeta memulai kegiatan pengikrarnya dengan berbagai petuah yang sama sekali tidak khidmat menurut Naruto. Ia hanya menjalankan apa yang diminta biksu itu. Sama seperti kali ini, saat pendeta memintanya berhadapan dengan Hinata dengan tangan tertaut keduanya. Bermaksud untuk saling mengucapkan janji setia.

"Saya, Naruto Uzuma..."

Braaaakk...! Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasarnya sukses menyela rentetan kata Naruto. Kontan, seluruh perhatian dari ruangan itu terarah pada asar suara. Bersamaan, mereka menemukan seorang gadis bermahkota merah muda sudah setengah bersimpuh di ambang pintu. Nampak sekali gurat kelelahan di wajahnya, dan cucuran keringat segar yang keluar di tiap pori tubuhnya menandakan ia baru saja mengerahkan banyak tenaga.

"Sakura-_chan_...!" Naruto berkata dengan setengah berteriak, spontan ia melepaskan tautan tanganya terhadap Hinata dan berlari ke arah Sakura. Sedikit merunduk untuk membantu Sakura berdiri, "Sakura-_chan_." ulangnya dengan pandangan yang jelas sekali kekhawatiran terpancar. Sakura masih nampak terengah parah, berkali-kali ia menghela napas panjang guna menstabilkan energinya.

"Apa kau sudah sah sebagai suami Hinata?" itu kalimat yang pertama Sakura berikan, yang kontan dijawab dengan gelengan pelan Naruto.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, jangan menikahi Hinata!" sontak saja, ucapan gadis musim semi itu mendapatkan atensi yang luar biasa dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka berdua. Akan tetapi, tidak satu pun maju untuk mengintrupsi percakapan itu.

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura menghela napas pendek sesaat, "karena kau tak pantas untuk gadis sebaik Hinata, Naruto. Kau terlalu brengsek..." mendengarnya Naruto hanya terdiam, ia menunggu Sakura untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tergantung.

"Kau membohongi perasaanmu, dan takut dicap sebagai pecundang bila membatalkan pernikahan ini. Tapi kau lupa, kau seorang brengsek yang membuat aku patah hati dan mau menikahi gadis baik-baik seperti Hinata!" panjang lebar lanjutan fonem perfonem Sakura.

Sekarang, Sakura mengalihkan netranya pada Hinata, "aku memang jahat, Hinata. Tapi kumohon percayalah, aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu dari pernikahan tak berimbang ini."

Hinata diam saja, Sakura sendiri kembali mengarahkan pandanganya pada Naruto. Dilepasnya tautan tangan mereka berdua, "Hinata begitu sempurna untukmu, Naruto. Dan kau..." Sakura kembali mengambangkan kalimatnya. Ia bukanya meneruskan kata-katanya, malah kedua tanganya terarah lurus pada Naruto. Bergerak naik-turun mengikuti siluet tubuh pemuda di hadapanya, serta gelengan kepala pelan.

"Kau pria kurang ajar sekaligus pecundang! Dan, kau hanya cocok menikahi wanita jahat sepertiku."

Mendapati Sakura berkata memojokanya seperti itu, Naruto malah tersenyum. Sedikit lagi bulir air mata akan keluar, meleleh di ujung garis matanya.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan jadi Hokage, tapi kau punya aku yang akan selalu menganggapmu hebat. Aku rasa, itu sudah cukup bagi orang pecundang sepertimu." Naruto, untuk sekian kalinya hanya memberikan seulas senyum.

Inilah yang ia tunggu. Ketika wanita itu mengatakan semua kalimat yang ia dengar saat ini. Ia sudah lama menunggu, bahkan dari semalam saat ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk beranjak pergi, ia masih menanti Sakura untuk segera berlari dan mengucapkanya. Namun, sampai langkahnya kembali ke tempat pembaringan, gadis itu tidak mengejarnya. Sakura tak menghentikan langkahnya seperti apa yang ia harapkan. Membuatnya hampir semalaman menangisi perasaanya, meratapi keyakinanya yang tidak memiliki pondasi kuat untuk beranjak.

Sekarang, ia sudah mendapati apa yang ia nantikan. Baginya sama sekali belum terlambat, mungkin tidak ada kata terlambat sebelum ikrar sah diucapkan. Naruto tidak menanggapi semua kalimat Sakura, ia malah kembali mendekati Hinata. Ia memengangi jemari kanan gadis dengan warna bola mata _dark pearl_ itu. Sakura, ia tercengang mendapati pemuda itu sama sekali tak peduli dengan semua penuturanya. Akan tetapi...

"Sakura benar. Kau terlalu baik untukku, Hinata-_chan_." dijamin, semua orang yang mendengarkan kalimat Naruto membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna.

"Kau begitu sempurna untuk orang sepertiku." Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia sekarang malah mengalihkan pandanganya pada gadis Haruno itu, "aku pemuda jahat, dan akan lebih adil bila aku menikahi gadis yang tidak baik pula."

Hinata terdiam, ia menundukan kepalanya sesaat. Ketika Naruto kembali mengarahkan atensi padanya, ia sudah kembali memasang senyuman.

"Tidak bisa! Apa-apan ini?" suara ayahanda dari Hinata yang terdengar murka, ia seketika berdiri dan mendekati keduanya. Otomatis, semua orang ikut beranjak mendekat.

"Aku minta maaf, paman." berkata demikian, Naruto memasang wajah penyesalan terbaiknya.

"Kauu..!"

"Sudahlah ayah, apa gunanya ayah memaksa aku menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku? Itu akan jadi sebuah kejahatan terfatal kelak bila akhirnya ia tetap meninggalkanku." Hinata, di luar dugaan semua orang ia malah membela Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ayah. Aku akan jauh lebih baik mendapati kenyataanya sekarang, sebelum benar-benar terlambat." amarah Hiashi seketika meredam mendapati putrinya berkata seperti itu, "lagi pula, perasaan seseorang tidak akan bisa dipaksakan. Pernikahan ini atas dasar keinginan ayah, bukan Naruto-kun." tambahnya lagi. Kali ini Hiashi terdiam, raut emosi sudah benar-benar hilang dari wajahnya, ia membalas tatapan Naruto dan mengagguk pelan.

Naruto kembali tersenyum, ia kembali mengarahkan direksinya pada Sakura yang tetap pada posisi yang sama. Lantas memalingkan ke arah Hiashi, "paman, silahkan pukul aku!"

Entahlah, Naruto itu idiot tingkat apa. Bisa-bisanya ia malah menantang sebuah pukulan dari orang bermarga Hyuuga. Mungkin ia melakukanya sebagai sebuah penebusan dosa, "aku tidak mungkin memukulmu, Naruto." Hiashi menjawab sembari gelengan kepala yakin.

"Kalau begitu.." ia menggantung kalimatnya dengan berjalan mendekati teman-temanya yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton setia.

"_Teme_, pukul aku!"

"kau bercanda, dobe."

"Kakashi-_sensei,_ hajarlah aku karena sudah merusak acara ini."

"tidak, Naruto."

"Gaara, gunakan pasir-pasir untuk menghajarku."

"Kau sudah tidak waras, Naruto."

Satu persatu, Naruto mendekati rekan-rekanya hanya untuk meminta sebuah tindakan destruktif padanya, guna membantu melakukan penebusan dosa baginya. Tidak penting, hanya saja itu benar-benar dibutuhkan untuk melenyapkan rasa bersalah untuk Naruto. Benar saja apa kata Kazekage Suna, ia sudah tidak waras.

Buuuuukkk...!

Akibat seseorang yang menggunakan jurus pengendali bayangan yang saat ini berdiri dengan segel tangan di ambang pintu, Naruto sukses terjengkal karena tubuhnya terambung ke atas lalu terpental ke lantai. Jurus klan Nara mengikat kaki pemuda rubah itu, lantas seenaknya membantingkan tinggi tubuhnya.

"_Kagemane No Justu_, berhasil!"

"Shikamaru?" Naruto berkata dengan nada tanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia baru menyadari bahwa salah satu orang yang tidak ada di ruangan itu sebelumnya adalah pemuda yang tadi sesukanya membantingnya seperti tadi.

"Sudah selesai urusan penebusan kesalahanmu, Naruto?" Shikamaru malah balik bertanya, sedikit demi sedikit bayangan yang mengingat Naruto kembali pada direksinya. Orang yang ditanya akhirnya dapat bangkit untuk berdiri tegap.

"Kau mencintai gadis itu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan telunjuk terarah pada Sakura yang membatu karena ulahnya terhadap orang yang dicintanya. Naruto mengangguk pasti.

"Apa kau akan menikahinya?" sekali lagi, anak lelaki Hokage keempat itu memberikan anggukan yakin.

"Kalau begitu, kalian ikut aku ke kuil timur! Ino menunggu kalian di sana, ia juga sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Shikamaru berujar, dengan sedikit membalikan badan ia memberikan sebuah senyuman dan anggukan kepada Naruto. Lalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan keduanya yang ia yakin tahu tempat yang ia maksudkan. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura, digenggamnya tangan gadis itu. Ia dan Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru dikalimat terakhirnya, yang mereka tahu bahwa mereka harus menuju lokasi yang Shikamaru katakan.

Bersamaan, mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki mengikuti arah perginya Shikamaru tadi. Tidak tahu kenapa, orang-orang yang sebelumnya bermaksud menjadi salah satu saksi ikrar pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata, malah ikut beranjak ke alokasi yang ditujukan.

Naruto, Sakura serta yang lainya, mereka benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang telah di persiapkan oleh pemuda klan Nara itu dan kekasihnya.

* * *

o

O

o

"Dengan ini, saya nyatakan bahwa kalian telah resmi sebagai suami dan istri,"ucap seorang pendeta di hadapan kedua mempelai yang baru saja diikrarkan sebagai suami istri. Tentu, siapa lagi jika bukan Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura. Aah,maaf, karena sekarang Sakura sudah mengganti marga menjadi Uzumaki. Yaa, Uzumaki Sakura.

Prook..!Prook..!Prook..! Riuh tepuk tangan di tiap sudut kuil yang terletak di sebelah timur desa Konoha ini. Semua orang yang tadinya berada di aula keluarga Hyuuga, sekarang sudah mengisi setiap sisi ruang tempat ini.

Ini yang dimaksud Shikamaru, bahwa ia dan kekasihnya sudah menyiapkan sesuatu. Pernikahan khusus untuk Sakura dan Naruto yang di rancang mendadak. Tidak tahu kenapa Shikamaru dan Ino amat yakin hal ini yang akan terjadi, hingga telah menyiapkan seluruhnya. Bahkan kimono pernikahan yang saat ini melekat di tubuh Sakura pun, sudah salah satu dalam daftar yang dipersiapkan.

Kedua pasang suami-istri itu langsung saja memberikan senyuman terbaik mereka berdua saat semua orang mengusili dengan berbagai kata-kata jahil.

Cieeee..ciiieeee...cieeee..! Pengantin baru..! Itulah kata-kata yang diterima keduanya, membuat Naruto dan istrinya hanya bisa memberikan seulas bentuk bibir yang meruncing di tiap ujungnya. Bahkan, Sakura menitikan air mata karena terlalu bahagianya. Ia sama sekali tidak punya kalimat yang tepat untuk menguraikan perasaanya saat ini. Semua terjadi hanya dalam duapuluh dua jam!

Satu persatu, setiap kawan yang ada memberikan selamat pada kedua pasang Uzumaki itu. Berjejer hanya untuk memberikan jabatan tangan. Napas Sakura terasa agak berat saat di hadapanya adalah wanita yang seharusnya menjadi istri dari suami itu. Ia tersenyum yang dipaksakan terlihat wajar.

"Selamat, Sakura-_chan_!"Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, tidak membalas ucapan dari Hinata, ia malah memeluk Hinata sembari berkata maaf berulang-ulang.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Sakura-chan." Hinata berujar tulus. Ia memang gadis yang baik hati. Melepaskan rengkuhannya terhadap Hinata, Sakura langsung bisa tersenyum manis, "terimakasih."

Hampir semua orang sudah mengucapkan selamat pada keluarga baru itu. Sasuke, Kakashi-_sensei_, Gaara, Kiba, Lee dan rekan-rekan seperjuangan Naruto yang lain sudah memberikan perkataan yang wajar diucapkan saat acara seperti pernikahan. Hanya tinggal tiga orang yang belum. Menyisakan Ino, Shikamaru dan...

"Naruto...!"tegur Godaime-Hokage sembari mengulurkan tangan ke arah Naruto, orang yang disapa langsung menerima jabatan tangan itu.

"Kurasa, Tsunade-_baachan_ akan lebih lama sibuk sampai mendapatkan orang yang tepat menjadi Hokage selanjutnya." Ia berkata apa yang baginya pantas dan tepat untuk dikatakan, dengan dilengkapi senyuman khasnya.

"Kau bicara apa? Kau tetap akan menjadi Hokage sebulan setelah pernikahanmu."

"Eeh, tapi..!"

"Kau layak sebagai Hokage, Naruto. Orang yang mampu mengambil resiko besar untuk sebuah kebenaran, tentu akan sangat layak menjadi Kage." suara Gaara terdengar, memberikan jawaban yang seharusnya dituturkan oleh Tsunade.

"Kau sudah jujur dengan perasaanmu, Naruto. Rasanya itu sudah pantas sebagai bukti bahwa kau pantas menjadi Hokage." Shizune yang sedari awal tidak bersuara apa-apa, kini ikut memberi penjelasan. Naruto terdiam, ia mencerna baik-baik tiap kalimat yang disampaikan untuknya.

"Aku tetap akan menjadi Hokage?" ia bertanya dengan bodohnya, dengan jari telunjuk kananya terarah padanya.

"Tentu saja, _dobe_!" Sasuke, sang mantan _nuke-nin_ menjawab pertanyaan bodoh sahabat sekaligus lawan terbaiknya itu. Langsung saja, Naruto berteriak kegirangan yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya sejak dahulu.

Kali ini, Sakura hanya ikut tertawa melihat tingkah laku suaminya. Padahal, saat ini bila ia mau menghajar Naruto seperti biasa saat pemuda itu melakukan tindak konyol, tentu semua orang akan maklum karena yang mengerjakan tindak kekerasan adalah istri pemuda itu sendiri. Kemeriahan mendadak itu kembali berlanjut, hingga satu persatu tamu yang ada mengudurkan diri untuk pulang dan melakukan kegiatan yang sudah direncanakan selanjutnya.

Ino berjalan mendekati sahabat baiknya, dari jauh ia sudah tersenyum. Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura langsung merengkuh sahabatnya itu ke dalam pelukanya. Sungguh, semua ini terjadi juga atas bantuan seorang Yamanaka Ino. Sakura terisak, ia benar-benar sulit mengutarakan rasa terimakasihnya yang begitu besar kepada sahabatnya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukanya, masih sedikit terisak. Ia menatap Ino dengan bulir air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Suaminya membantu ia untuk menguatkan diri dengan melingkarkan tanganya di perut Sakura dari belakang, menaruh dagunya tepat di pundak kiri istrinya.

"Terimakasih, Ino." Naruto yang bersuara, mewakili apa yang ingin dikatakan Sakura.

Ino tersenyum simpul, lantas menggelengkan kepala pelan,"kalau mau berterimakasih, ucapkan pada nanas kesayanganku! Ia dan otak jeniusnya yang merancang semua ini. Termasuk apa yang kukatakan padamu, Sakura." Sakura dan Naruto, keduanya memberikan tatapan pada Shikamaru yang balas menatap mereka malas di pojok kiri ruangan. Naruto sedikit menggeleng tidak percaya, dan beranjak mendekati Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, biarkan aku memberikanmu sebuah ciuman sebagai rasa terimakasihku!" Naruto berkata sembari memaksa untuk dapat mengecup bibir pemuda Nara itu. Jelas saja, setengah mati Shikamaru menghalau agar apa yang diinginkan Naruto tidak sampai terealisasi.

"Aku yakin, Ino tidak akan marah!" tambah Naruto, ia semakin mengeras saja.

"Tidak! Aku masih normal, Naruto. Lebih baik, kau cium saja istrimu!" mendengar saran bagus dari Shikamaru, Naruto seketika terdiam. Ia berjalan mendekati istrinya, tanpa meminta persetujuan Sakura, pemuda itu seenaknya menciumnya.

Sakura sendiri, ia tidak punya alasan untuk menolak kecupan manis itu. Beberapa orang yang tersisa dan melihat tingkah pengantin muda tersebut, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala serta memberikan maklum yang sebesar-besarnya.

"Ino, cepatlah susul kami!" Naruto berkata selepas ciumanya pada Sakura.

"Mungkin, dia mau kita memanggil seseorang yang sudah dalam perjalanan pulang ke Suna untuk menggantikan posisinya sebagai istri Shikamaru."Sakura malah menambahkan sedikit ancaman dikalimatnya. Sukses membuat sahabat pirangnya itu jadi memasang muka cemberut parah!

"Apa kau mau, Sai yang mengajakmu menikah?" Sakura melanjutkan kata-kata memojokan sahabatnya itu. Berhasil menjadikan wajah Ino semakin mengkerut karena gurat wajah yang dipaksakan untuk merengut.

"_Mendokusei..!"_ jelas, itu kata kramat milik _top strategist_ Konoha.

"Naruto, Sakura..."suara Tsunade mengintrupsi percakapan keempat ninja desanya. Dua nama yang di panggil langsung memberikan perhatian penuh pada Hokage kelima itu.

"Ini adalah misi terakhirmu sebelum menjadi Hokage, Naruto." Tsunade diam sesaat, sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk memberikan penekanan pada tugas yang akan ia sampaikan.

"Kau berserta Uzumaki Sakura, aku tugaskan untuk ke desa Lindungan Hujan untuk urusan deklarasi antar desa. Kalian boleh kembali paling lambat satu minggu sebelum pengangkatan Hokage."

Kenapa tidak bilang itu adalah dispensasi libur bulan madu keduanya, malah beralasan misi yang sebenarnya bisa diselesaikan paling lama satu minggu? Ada-ada saja nona tua Senju itu. Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum mendapatinya, mereka secara bersamaan mengiyakan tugas tersebut dan di sambung dengan ucapan terimakasih.

Selamat! Sekali lagi selamat atas kegilaan dalam waktu duapuluh dua jam yang kau punya, Sakura.

* * *

o

O

o

Hari ini tepat sebulan pernikahan orang yang baru beberapa jam tadi mengikrarkan janji di hadapan seluruh warga desa sebagai Hokage keenam. Istrinya sendiri tetap pada pekerjaan lamanya, sebagai salah satu _iryo-nin_ di rumah sakit konoha.

Sakura tampak sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di atas mejanya. Maklum saja, tiga minggu libur membuatnya ditinggali pekerjaan setumpuk seperti saat ini. Bahkan dari seminggu kepulanganya yang lalu, kerjaanya tak kunjung tuntas.

Kreeet..! Deritan pintu terbuka lebar, beberapa detik kemudian kepala dengan rambut ikat _pony-tail_ pirang tersimbul. Ia tersenyum sumringah dan memasukan tubuhnya secara sempurna ke dalam ruangan sahabatnya. Sakura terdiam, nyonya Uzumaki itu hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Ino memposisikan diri dengan mendudukan bangku yang berhadapan dengan Sakura, masih mempertahankan senyum manisnya. Membiarkan Sakura untuk sesaat sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya.

"Kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk menagih janji,"perkataanya itu sontak membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatan awalnya. Terdiam sesaat dan memberikan tatapan heran pada sahabatnya. Otaknya mencari-cari informasi yang berhubungan erat dengan ucapan nona Yamanaka barusan. Tidak menemukan titik temu, ia menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Kau lupa, apa pura-pura lupa?" Ino bertanya, dan mendapati Sakura tetap menggeleng.

"Baiklah!"ucap gadis itu, sembari mendirikan tubuhnya dengan tegap. Ia lantas kambali melakukan beberapa gerakan yang mengacu pada hal yang tentunya sangat Sakura kenali. Tentu, karena hampir sebulan yang lalu, di ruangan ini pula Ino melakukan sebentuk tarian aneh yang sama. Sakura mengerti, ia lantas menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Sekarang ia benar-benar sadar, bahwa jangan sesekali terikat janji aneh apa pun kepada seorang Yamanaka Ino. Tersenyum aneh, dan ia tahu akan dipaksa menceritakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak layak untuk diperdengarkan.

o O o

Yaaaa, begitulah...! Dalam waktu duapuluh dua jam, ia berhasil meyakinkan orang yang ia cintai untuk kembali padanya.

Duapuluh dua jam, bisa membuatnya diperistri oleh calon mempelai pria untuk wanita lain.

Duapuluh dua jam yang ia miliki mampu merubah segala hal yang tidak mungkin, menjadi realita.

Ia mengaku mencintai pemuda yang akan menikahi sahabatnya, mencium pemuda itu, membatalkan pernikahan, dan bahkan diperistri oleh orang yang dicintanya. Semuanya hanya dalam kurun duapuluh dua jam.

Dan itu benar-benar duapuluh dua jam yang penuh kegilaan!

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_A/N: _**

Ampuuuunnn...! apa yang saya buat untuk eksekusi fic ini. Sepertinya benar-benar maksa banget dan kecepatan yaaa? Maaaf, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf kalau mengecewakandan masih banyak kesalahanya.*ada yang mewek di pojokan kamar.

Tapi saya agak puas karena merasa sukses membawakan tema 22 jam yang penuh dengan kegilaan ini. Semoga para readers juga sependapat dengan saya.*tanda bahwa author sendiri juga tidak yakin.

Untuk Hinata, saya sengaja tidak memasangkanya dengan siapa-siapa di fic ini pada akhirnya. Karena, setelah fic ini saya akan membuat cerita kelanjutanya. Tentunya akan multi-chap dan multi-pairing, dengan setting canon serta mengambil sedikit ide dari _Edoseika Flowers_. Niatnya dengan genre _family, romence_ dan pastinya _comedy_. Cuma, saya tidak tahu kapan akan saya realisasikan.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan me-review fic ini. Juga ucapan terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberikan_ icon_ mengikuti dan favorit-nya. Itu benar-benar membuat saya senang!

Terakhir, fic ini saya spesialkan untuk semua pecinta pairing Narusaku dan Shikaino, dan yang sudah menunggu eksekusi ini.

_Crazy 22 Hours_ memang sudah selesai, tapi saya mengharapkan readers sekalian tetap mau memberikan respon-nya untuk saya dan fic ini.

So, review please...


End file.
